As a representative example of a process for synthesizing glycidyl(meth)acrylate, a process of using epichlorohydrin as a raw material can be mentioned. Broadly classified, there are two processes as described below.
The first process is a process in which epichlorohydrin and an alkali metal salt of (meth)acrylic acid are reacted with each other in the presence of a catalyst to synthesize glycidyl(meth)acrylate (Patent Document 1). The second process is a process in which epichlorohydrin and (meth)acrylic acid are reacted with each other in the presence of a catalyst followed by cyclization using an aqueous alkali solution to synthesize glycidyl(meth)acrylate (Patent Document 2).
The process described in Patent Document 1 exhibits higher yield than the process described in Patent Document 2.